Airport Sorrows
by 28Twilight28
Summary: Edward's POV of when he got of the plane in Twilight to find Bella missing. Please READ!


**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic ever and I'm so excited!! Whoop Whoop!! Please excuse all the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Usually I hate writing and stink at it but I think this story might have turned out fair. Please Review and criticism is welcomed! )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**

* * *

_Bella_. That name had been torturing me for the past days. I just sat in this stupid airplane seat feeling so helpless as my one and only true love was in danger all because of me.

It's not that I didn't trust Alice and Jasper, but it truly felt like I was the only one that could fully protect her. I don't think my family realized how special this human girl was. I don't think I fully knew either.

I couldn't wait to get her safe in my arms once again, but this plane ride seemed to take days instead of hours.

_Edward_. Carlisle's thoughts brought me back from my own thoughts. _Please don't do anything irrational when we get there. Stay on task and we can keep her safe._

I looked up at his face and he smiled but to my dismay, I could only give him a weak smile. He knew how anxious I was and I bet he couldn't wait to get me near Jasper so he could "calm me down".

I closed my eyes trying to picture her beautiful face once again. I smiled as I envisioned on of her many times tripping, and then after, her stunned face as I caught her. Every time I caught her she seemed to be so surprised. I hope she knew I will never let her drop again.

I glanced at a plump woman across the aisle from where Carlisle and I were sitting trying to get my mind off of Bella. She was staring down a bag of candy the child had sitting next to her. I chuckled silently but stopped abruptly. I felt a twang of sharp pain run through my body. How could I laugh without my Bella?

Suddenly, a tired voice came on the intercom. "We will be landing in Sky Harbor International Airport shortly please prepare to land."

I sighed in relief knowing it wouldn't be long until I saw her. My Joy, My Love, My Life. I gripped the seats tighter feeling the plane starting to descend and the anxiety that crept up onto me.

It seemed Carlisle was just as anxious as he started tapping his foot on the ground. "What is the plan for _him_… when we get there?" I growled. "We will take care of Bella first." He replied. _Then you and I and who ever else you want to go will deal with James and Victoria, _he quickly added in his thoughts.

Once we landed and came to a stop, I jumped up, almost inhumanly possible, trying to beat the crowds. I almost made it off the plane but as I approached the front the first class passengers were blocking my path. I growled softly as I waited for them to exit.

FINALLY! I entered into the terminal listening for Jasper and Alice's thoughts to find them, and my beautiful Bella.

As I located and started running towards them I caught parts of their thoughts which made me worry. _He will never forgive me………….why is she so stupid!!...How could this have happened…………_

As I approached them, I saw no Bella, but heard Alice's soft whisper, "I'm sorry Edward"

I let out a defining roar but didn't care of the eyes I attracted. I started tearlessly sobbing and shaking with my family comforting me.

Alice explained "I'm so sorry! Jasper and her went to get food when she said she needed to go to the bathroom….but the bathroom had more than one exit and she ran for it! I ran after her while Japer waited here but she entered a bus that I couldn't catch. We figured we could track her when you got here! I'm soooo sorry Edward will you please forgive me." She was now shaking also. I just glared at the ground but calmness rolled over me courtesy of Jasper.

Alice was still shouting _I'm Sorry!_ In her head when she stopped. She was having a vision. I waited until her thoughts registered into mine reveling my worst nightmare. In her vision she saw my precious Bella hooked up to wires in a hospital, but she was still breathing. There was still hope.

* * *

**I am not sure if I want to continue the story so please tell me!! **

**28 Twilight 28**


End file.
